theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa/ Fitness Training
Yoshi: I am bored. Boo: Like always. Yoshi: Hey why not we go to eat out tonight! Paratroopa: I don't know, remember last time? -''Flashback-'' Boo: Ah that's what I am talking about. Ghost Food on the Grill. Paratroopa: Are these, spiders!? Yoshi: I know right? I have some odd food in my diet sometimes but this... Boo: Ah come on, I mean look at the people around us! Fat Boo: Nom Nom Nom. Yoshi: Sorry Boo, but we will never come here to eat again. -''Flashback done-'' Yoshi: -stares at Boo- Well we won't go there Paratroopa. Paratroopa: Let's go to the Underchomp's Grill Steak House! Yoshi: They have a Grillhouse?? Boo: Yes, it was on TV. -The Ad on Tv- Yellow: When you need food.. Blue: You don't to go boo hoo.... Red: For you can eat steak at the Underchomp's Grill Steak House! Yellow: Bark, served from NOT dead animals. Red: So come eat Steak today... Blue: At the Underchomp's Grill Steak House! -''The ad finishes-'' Yosh: So let's go there! -Later that night- Chomp Waiter: Hello fine men, what may I serve to you today? Yoshi: I will have the Steak Party meal with a Fruit soda and large fries. Paratroopa: I will have the Steak House with some small sized Steakmen in it and with the same drink Yoshi said and some large corn chunks. Boo: Um.... I will have the Water Chomp Waiter: Okay then, good day. Yoshi: Hey Boo, why did you not order anything but water. Boo: It's because I'm a ghost. Yoshi; Oh yeah. Chomp Waiter: Here you go, have a steak day. Yoshi: Well here goes. Paratroopa: These corn chunks really hit the spot! Boo: Water...yeah. -''After the dinner-'' Boo: What the heck is wrong with you guys!!! Yoshi: What do you mean? Paratroopa; What he said. Boo: You guys are fat! Paratroopa: With the "ph"? Boo: No, fat as in 'gordo'! Yoshi: I didn't know you could speak Spanish. Boo: I have to get you guys back in shape! Customer Service: Oh if it isn't Boo. How may I help you BooBooBoo? Boo: Yeah, nice pun, but I need a monster to clobber my friends' fat. Customer Service: That's what we do best at NME. Escargoon: You'd better get it with a money back guarentee. Boo: Were the heck did you come out of. Escargoon: Just to dance. Boo: What do you mean? Customer Service: Ok I will send it right away. -''The monster get's sent to Boo-'' Boo: Oh Yoshi, Paratroopa, come over here! Yoshi: You called? Boo: Yes, meat, see what I did there, your new fitness coach! Boo: Macho-San!! Yoshi and Paratroopa: Macho-San? Macho-San: Hiiiiiii! Macho-San: My name is Macho-San! Paratroopa: We know that, you don't have to say it twice. Macho-San: Ya wanna be thin, wanna be thin! You better get some fitness! Yoshi: This guy sings and teaches fitness at the same time?! Macho-San: Okay, okay, let's do this!! -''Claws grab both Yoshi and Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: AHHH! What is he doing!! Macho-San: Too much TV and not to much moving, you always get bored and don't know what to do! Macho-San: Too much food, too much drinks, too much fat, better keep up with this fancy trait! Yoshi: Hey we just ate too much food once!!! Macho-San: You are going to die too fast, it's too late to stop with the fat! Macho-San: But it's for sure too early for your funeral! Macho-San: Ya, ya, ya , ya, one, two, one two! Yoshi: One two One two?? Macho-San: WO! All this jiggling fat inside, why do you eat to attack! Paratroopa: First of all I do not eat to attack, and second of all I don't jiggle. Macho-San: Let's get rid of all the fat inside! Yoshi: Wait, he's going to CUT my belly! Paratroopa: Not like that. Macho-San: Let's start with the jiggle, this will only wiggle! Yoshi: AH, make it stop! Macho-San: Tickle Tickle, this won't hurt a little. Boo: When is this over? Macho-San: Now for something shocking! Yoshi: The lighting, it BURNS! Boo: Woah, that's no way to get rid of fat. Macho-San: Now for the long fat to get into short farts! Ya! Macho-San: Go Go Overthere! -''The two get put in a racing track with spikes that follow them-'' Yoshi: AH SPIKES! Macho-San: Better run or this race will be your last! Macho-San: You better keep running if you want to live. Go Go Overthere! -''One hour of training later-'' Macho-San: Now time to put the punching punchers! Yoshi: Wait, WHAT?! Yoshi and Paratroopa: Ow Ow Ow Ow one two one two. -''Two hours of punching later-'' -Lots of people come on stage to watch- Waddle Doo: Ya take that for ripping off our story! Meta Knight: I feel....dirty. Kirby: POYO! King Dedede: Now you know what I have been trough. Macho-San: Now everybody lets start dancing!!!!!!!!!! -''Everybody dances but Meta Knight, now it's full of Waddle Dees dancing-'' -''Five hours of dancing later-'' Macho-San: Now for a giant spiked ball!! Finish him! Boo: Wait, what, I must save them! Kirby: Woah you aren't stoping them because you ripped us off! Chilly: Inhale Boo!!! Boo: Wait, WHAT! -Kirby Inhales Boo and becomes Boo Kirby- Yoshi: I'm going eat it. -''And so Yoshi ate the spiked ball-'' Yoshi and Paratroopa: Hey we're not fat anymore! Kirby: Here you go. -''Kirby spits out Boo-'' Boo: Yuck. Hey you guys are back! Yoshi: Time to go back home. Boo: Yeah! Macho-San: Wait your not done yet. -''So much longer that the old narrator got tired and we had to hire a new one-'' Macho-San: There! You guys look as thin as a noddle! Yoshi: Thanks for your help. Paratroopa: Bye! Boo: So how was the training? Paratroopa: It was normal. Boo: Let's go home and watch some TV.... The end. Category:Sidestories